Settling ponds require periodic sampling of sludge at the bottom of the ponds to determine the nature and content of the sludge. Sludge samples must be taken at different depths. Some sludge is fluid and easily flows. Other sludge is thick and is difficult to flow.
A need exists for a sludge sampler which can be used in all types of sludge and which is easily insertable into the sludge and which promotes the flow of sludge into the sampler so that the sample may be removed and analyzed.